


¿Puedo sentarme?

by lenayuri



Series: #ProjectDrarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos años después de la Guerra, los alumnos de Hogwarts regresan a terminar sus estudios. En la noche anterior a la graduación, hay una fiesta en la Torre de Astronomía. Draco no puede - <i>ni quiere</i> - despegar su mirada de Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Puedo sentarme?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maye_Malfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/gifts), [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts), [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/gifts), [AdharaIsilme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AdharaIsilme).
  * Inspired by [Gif2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42352) by Unknow. 



> Si bien no he escrito _smut_ en un tiempo, espero no haberme oxidado en ello. El prompt dado por **NoahDLaw** lo merecía. ¡Espero que les guste!

La celebración había sido, por decirlo menos, _alocada_.

Hubo alcohol suficiente como para matar a alguien, música tan alta que seguro algunos perdieron su capacidad auditiva y juegos, varios juegos dedicados para mayores de edad – lo cual, la mayoría, ya eran.

Dos años después de la guerra, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes involucrados ya se sentían capaces para volver y terminar sus estudios, Hogwarts los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

La reconstrucción del castillo había tomado cerca de un año para completarse y el resultado era impresionante. La magia antigua que bañaba las paredes era electrizante. Las nuevas protecciones vibraban y le enchinaba la piel a más de uno.

Pero dentro de todas sus peculiaridades, hubo una que nadie esperó.

Si bien la rivalidad entre las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor era conocida, nadie creyó posible que justamente dos de sus miembros entablaran una relación cordial que, muchos creían, rayaba en la amistad – o quizás algo más.

Nadie supo qué había pasado entre ellos en esos dos años lejos de la escuela. Ambos prácticamente habían desaparecido del Mundo Mágico hasta que Hogwarts volvió a abrir sus puertas. Y si bien fue un shock al principio, la mayoría lo ignoraron, otros pocos lo repudiaron y unos cuantos lo aceptaron.

Y por ello esa noche, en la que por fin terminaban sus estudios de Magia y Hechicería, estaban celebrando y que Merlín bendijera al mago que inventó la Poción para la resaca.

Estaban en la torre de Astronomía disfrutando de la velada y mientras Pansy hablaba con él sobre sus planes para después de la graduación, Draco no podía apartar la vista de cierto otro mago que en ese momento jugaba a la ruleta mágica.

Si bien no era secreto que había entablado una amistad más que cordial con Harry Potter, sí era secreto que le gustaba. Si alguien le preguntase, Draco no sabría decir si fue el día en el que los liberó de Voldemort, cuando los defendió en el juicio con el Wizengamot o cuando fue a visitarlo para regresarle su varita. Si era sincero, Draco sabía que en cada ocasión se había enamorado un poco más de Harry.

Draco suspiró indignamente – al menos para un Malfoy – y Pansy le palmeó el hombro. Una sonrisa suya fue más que suficiente para darle a entender su apoyo y palabras de aliento con respecto a los sentimientos hacia el Gryffindor. No que ella haya estado muy convencida al principio, pero viendo el brillo en la mirada de Draco era más que suficiente para ella.

Pansy, notando algo moverse a su derecha, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se despidió de Draco, dándole ánimos para dar el siguiente paso con Harry. Draco la observó curioso ante su actitud, pero le restó importancia.

—Hola Draco— y hablando del susodicho.

—Harry— reconoció Draco con un movimiento de cabeza —¿qué tal te las estás pasando?— la sonrisa en el rostro, ya de por sí sonrojado, del mago fue suficiente para que el pecho de Draco diera un vuelco, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Muy bien, gracias!— respondió completamente excitado, para inmediatamente después quedarse callado, con su pequeño sonrojo debido al alcohol ingerido y _algo_ en su mirada que Draco no supo reconocer.

Harry se removía en su lugar, aún de pie y Draco se pateó mentalmente por no ofrecerle asiento —Harry siéntate, no muerdo— _oh, Merlín_.

El mago dejó de removerse en su lugar, posó su vista en Draco, estudiándolo, y una sonrisa satisfecha se posó en sus carnosos labios. Harry pasó lentamente su lengua por el labio inferior para después morderlo. Esa vista hizo que Draco tragara con fuerza. ¿Es que el idiota de Potter no sabía lo _erótico_ que era ese movimiento? Aunado a eso, su sonrojo, su vista ligeramente nublada y su cabello revuelto le daban un aire, por demás, sensual. Draco sólo quería llevarse de ahí hasta la Sala de los Menesteres – la que también se había reconstruido con la magia del castillo – y hacerle ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

Harry se sentó a su lado. En silencio. Draco no sabía si arrojarse de la torre o esperar que un milagro sucediera. ¿Desde cuándo el heredero Malfoy  era incapaz de hablar correctamente sobre algo? Ah, sí. Desde Potter.

Era su talón de Aquiles.

Harry se movió de pronto, acercándose _peligrosamente_ a Draco, casi como una pantera que se despereza después de una siesta. Draco nunca esperó las palabras que fueron dichas con la voz más sugestiva, cargada de deseo y erotismo, que casi le causó un _vergonzoso_ accidente en su pantalón.

—No necesito usar _Legeremancia_ en ti para saber lo que estás pensando— dijo Harry _muy_ cerca del oído de Draco —Así que mueve su perfecto trasero si sabes lo que te conviene.

A Draco no tuvieron que decirle dos veces para levantarse y caminar con prontitud – no estaba corriendo, un Malfoy no corre, por más que desee prácticamente volar o aparecerse para ponerle las manos encima a Harry cuanto antes – hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

 .

Harry fue el primero en pasearse por delante de la gran pared vacía y cuando ambos entraron, Draco se sorprendió al divisar lo que el otro mago había _deseado_ para ellos.

Era como su habitación en Slytherin – donde Harry ya había ido dos o diez veces antes – pero con una perfecta mezcla de colores entre ambas casas. Las cortinas del dosel de la cama no eran lisas, sino con transparencias. La enorme cama con una extensa gama de cojines era perfecta, con la dureza adecuada para _juguetear_ en ella. Había una pequeña chimenea con una alfombra suave y un amplio sofá que invitaba a hacer más que sólo sentarse en él. La habitación, en sí misma, era perfecta.

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, Draco notó el roce de la mano de Harry contra su brazo y ya no supo más de sí. Con una mirada alrededor de la habitación, Draco decidió el lugar adecuado para el primer paso. Decidió que sería la cama – porque Merlín lo castigara si no le daba a Harry el trato que merecía.

Casi con reverencia se quitaron la ropa, a la manera muggle, mientras cada uno se comía con los ojos al otro. A medida que avanzaban, algunos toques torpes se dieron lugar. Manos inexpertas se deleitaron al tocar por primera vez la piel del otro, notando la firmeza de los músculos y la calidez que desprendía. Harry sonrió y se inclinó para dejar besos en el pecho de Draco y éste ya no supo más de sí.

La temperatura en la habitación aumentó, aún si la chimenea no estaba encendida, y pronto los pantalones de ambos acompañaron sus túnicas y camisas. Hubo más besos, más caricias y alguna que otra mordida sólo para aumentar la excitación de ambos magos. Cuando estuvieron desnudos y mientras seguían besándose, Harry empujó un poco a Draco hasta que éste quedó de espalda en la cama. Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero la hábil lengua de Harry lo mantuvo en su lugar un momento, hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se movería más.

Cuando Draco pareció ceder, la mano de Harry se movió hasta el miembro de Draco y comenzó a moverse. Arriba y abajo, colocando más o menos fuerza según el lugar y de un momento a otro, a su mano le siguió su boca.

Draco gimió y maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía al sentir la húmeda y cálida boca de Harry sobre su pene. Era… asombroso.

Movió un poco su cabeza para fijar su vista en Harry y casi eyacula ante la vista. Harry le miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos y a la vez que bajaba su boca – ¡Merlín, pero qué garganta! – tarareó, enviándole a Draco espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo desde su miembro. Dioses. Debía alejar a Harry en ese mismo momento o de lo contrario no iba a ser capaz de ir al siguiente nivel. Y sería inicuo de su parte el quedarse dormido, o peor, desmayarse ante el intoxicante placer que la boca de Harry le estaba proporcionando.

Cuando abrió la boca para llamar a Harry, éste se apartó, lamiendo el preseminal combinado con saliva que corría por su boca. Se acercó hasta Draco y le dio un beso, antes de sentarse en cuclillas y preguntar:

—¿Puedo sentarme en _él_?— Draco no supo si respondió con palabras o con un gruñido antes de asaltar la boca de Harry nuevamente y llevar sus manos hasta sus caderas. En un lapsus de cordura, se apartó de Harry.

—Debo prepararte— murmuró preocupado.

Harry sonrió y volvió a besarlo antes de responder —Lo hice— dijo sin perderse ni un segundo de la reacción de Draco —antes de la fiesta. Algo me decía que hoy sería el día.

La mente de Draco se apagó por completo en el momento en el que Harry terminó su sentencia, tomando el duro pene de Draco entre sus manos y sentarse en él. Ambos gruñeron ante la sensación de ser uno con el otro y volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con lentitud y con un montón de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en sus gargantas queriendo ser los primeros en salir en forma de palabras.

Harry comenzó a moverse y fue el acabose para la cordura de Draco.

Harry se movió lentamente al principio, tanteando la diferencia entre sus dedos dentro de sí durante las últimas semanas y Draco. Había imaginado muchas veces aquel escenario, cada vez más atrevida que la anterior pero la realidad superaba con creces la fantasía. Draco, en algún punto del sube y baja de Harry, se desesperó y tomó las caderas de Harry forzándolo a ir más rápido, más profundo.

Draco supo que tocó la próstata de Harry cuando éste arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y gruñó su nombre. El mago estaba complacido con lo que había provocado en Harry. La posición le permitía embelesarse de los gestos de Harry cuando ésta bajaba o subía, cuando Draco subía su propia cadera sin darle aviso a Harry, empalándose dentro de Harry y haciéndole maldecir antes de volver a moverse.

Si no lo hubiese leído, Draco nunca creería posible que un hombre también fuese multiorgásmico, pero ahí estaba la prueba, justo delante de él, retorciéndose de placer y jadeando su nombre cada vez.

Draco casi sintió que llegaba al clímax sólo con la vista.

Decidido, Draco tomó a Harry de los costados y les dio la vuelta, dejándolo de espaldas contra el colchón y antes de que pudiese replicar, volvió a besarlo para comenzar a embestirlo. Harry se volvió gelatina bajo Draco.

Las manos de Harry iban de su espalda a su trasero, apretando y estrujando cuanta piel tenía a su alcance. Después de unos momentos, Draco sintió las uñas de Harry clavarse y rasguñar su espalda. Seguro que tendría marcas y que dolerían como el infierno, pero una poción bastaría para ellas.

Lo importante en ese momento para Draco era llevar a Harry al cielo.

Y mientras más veces lo hiciera, mucho mejor.

Cuando sintió que Harry apretaba sus piernas contra él, alentándole a ir más rápido, Draco lo hizo. Sentía el calor crecer en su vientre y sabía que pronto explotaría. Harry no estaba mejor que él y Draco movió su mano para comenzar a masturbar a Harry, logrando que eyaculara entre ambos y apretase aún más su ya de por sí estrecho trasero.

Draco sintió que todo le daba vueltas antes de arremeter contra Harry y llenarlo completamente.

Exhausto y con una sonrisa totalmente idiota, besó a Harry en los labios antes de que el mago cerrara los ojos murmurando un ‘te quiero’.

Draco salió un momento después, se acostó junto a Harry, besó su frente y cerró los ojos.

—También te quiero, Harry— murmuró, antes de quedarse dormido con Harry entre sus brazos.

.

Cuando Harry reaccionó por fin, Draco ya llevaba tiempo despierto. Había ocupado su tiempo despierto para observar cada poro del otro mago. Draco notó que el rostro de Harry se veía aún más joven mientras dormía, como si nunca hubiesen vivido los horrores de una guerra y simplemente hubiesen sido unos magos normales.

Se preguntó si, en caso de que Voldemort nunca hubiese existido o derrotado antes, ¿cómo habría sido su relación? Tal vez Harry habría vivido con sus padres en el Valle de Godric, creciendo rodeado de magos y brujas que le amaban y le enseñaran todo lo que debía saber antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Tal vez su primera impresión hubiese sido diferente. Muchas suposiciones y nada era posible.

Porque ambos estaban _ahí_ y todo lo que habían vivido era real. No podían cambiar el pasado y aún si pudieran, ocurriría de una u otra manera. Tal vez de una forma peor que la anterior.

Cuando Harry se despabiló completamente, aún sonrojado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Draco no pudo contenerse para inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo.

Si bien no podía cambiar lo que ocurrió entre ellos en el pasado, sí podía forjar las bases para el futuro. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que Harry era una persona especial para él. Tan cursi como sonaba, tan anti–Malfoy como era, así se sentía.

—Draco— murmuró Harry a mitad del besuqueo.

—¿Mm?

—¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

Draco no respondió pero al presionar a Harry contra el colchón fue más que suficiente para ambos. 


End file.
